El mejor verano
by Shimizublack
Summary: Otro verano caluroso se acerca con nuestros amigos; Taichi decide irse en un largo viaje con su equipo de soccer y olvida completamente a Yamato en este viaje; en esa época Yamato se da cuenta de sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo y teme que él no lo ame, luego de las grandes aventuras en el Digimundo, su amistad se terminara. 100% Yaoi/Lemon.


**El mejor verano.**

**Capítulo Único.**

**D**isclaimer**: D**igimon Adventure Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva franquicia; en dirección de Hiroyuki Kakudo en el estudio Roei Animation con su autor Akiyoshi Hongo. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mi; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**itulo**: E**l mejor verano.

**P**arejas**:** **T**aito**. ** (Taichi Yagami/Yamato Ishida)

**A**nuncios:

—**H**ablan los personajes.

( _. . ._ ) **A**claro algunas ideas.

—**Pensamiento de los personajes**

**_Recuerdos. _**

—_llamada telefónica; del otro lado_.

**R**anting: **M**. (_es recomendable para mayores de 16, aunque sé que esto es solo para colocarlo, mi mente pervertida me dice que la mayoría que lo leerá son menores de 16 años_)

**A**dvertencias: **T**aichi y Yamato poseen 19 años; viven juntos e incluso van a la misma universidad. La historia es contada por Yamato.

**G**énero**: Y**aoi 100%

**S**ummary**:** ******O**tro verano caluroso se acerca con nuestros amigos; Taichi decide irse en un largo viaje con su equipo de soccer y olvida completamente a Yamato en este viaje; en esa época Yamato se da cuenta de sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo y teme que él no lo ame, luego de las grandes aventuras en el Digimundo, su amistad se terminara. 100% Yaoi.

**O·O·O**

**O·O**

**O**

"_Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo_"

**O**

**O·O**

**O·O·O**

Verano, lo único que se me venía a la cabeza cuando escuchaba aquella mención era ciertamente calor, playa, vacaciones y mis antiguas aventuras en el Digimundo. En cierta forma extrañaba de sobremanera a Gabumon; sobre todo de lo que me había salvado anterior mente; mi cabeza en cierta manera está dando demasiadas vueltas el verano había comenzado hace ya un mes y realmente no tenía nada que hacer, tuve los típicos conciertos; las típicas salidas con los chicos e incluso citas con las chicas pero algo no andaba bien… mi cabeza no andaba bien.

Últimamente ha estado rondando por ella un chico de piel canela, de cabellos castaños completamente alborotados y ojos del mismo color, me pregunto qué es lo que realmente he estado pensando con respecto a eso y he llegado a todas las conclusiones posibles "¡**_Taichi Yagami es el responsable de mi comportamiento_**!" ¿Por qué motivos?

El imbécil se fue de Odaiba a jugar a Tokyo y ha sido el momento y no ha regresado; se que quiere llegar a las grandes ligas de Japón pero… es mi mejor amigo ¡Por dios! Tiene que estar siempre conmigo… esa es solo una excusa que he estado colocando pero he comprendió que amo… a Taichi Yagami; amo su forma de ser, su sonrisa, el valor e incluso como resuelve sus problemas. Pero no quiero que vuelva… no ahora que he descubierto lo que siento. Ya no será lo mismo… todo va a cambiar pero hay un problema… ¡_Vivo con él_!

Vuelvo a soltar un suspiro necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente; no iba a soportar estar el resto de las vacaciones con él; al ser universitarios nuestras vacaciones en cierta manera eran más extendidas que las escuelas e incluso que algunas otras universidades privadas. Decidimos vivir juntos desde que mi padre se volvió a casar y su familia se fue de viaje junto a sus primos a Italia; Hikari y Takeshi de cierta forma comenzaron a salir y decidieron hacer un viaje con el resto de chicos. Sora… bueno termine con ella, el día que descubrí que amaba a Taichi Yagami; maldición.

**_Iban dos hermosos chicos caminando por la acera; un hermoso rubio de ojos azules iba con las manos en su bolsillo mientras que a su lado una hermosa pelinaranja de ojos marrones sostenía su brazo cruzando el suyo por este e iba conversando, se notaba a leguas que el rubio no estaba prestando para nada atención pero se detuvo delante de una gran pantalla, la mujer hizo lo mismo e incluso miro aquel lugar con una sonrisa de lado zarandeando un poco a su novio. _**

**_— ¡Yamato mira! ¡Es Tai! —el rubio no le había prestado atención, en la pantalla había salido completamente su amigo con una sonrisa en sus labios el viento movía su cabello y sus amigos lo abrazaban efusivamente mientras gritaban; era el 3 gol contra una de los equipos más fuertes de Tokyo iban 3-1 era obvio que el equipo de Tai iba ganando. _**

**_—Ese imbécil… van ganando —fue lo único que dijo, su novia quedo observando la pantalla aferrándose más a el rubio. _**

**_—Cuando regrese le haremos una fiesta en el apartamento ¿Qué te parece Yamato? —el rubio seguía observando a su amigo castaño y su novia frunció el ceño, estaba siendo oficialmente ignorada; al principio Yamato era completamente atento, lindo e incluso no habían llegado a extremos por temor de que ella lo despreciara pero ya se había pasado del límite — ¡Yamato me escuchas! _**

**_—Hn. _**

**_—Ya estoy cansada; siempre es lo mismo. Cuando comenzamos era amor de un lado para otro pero en estos momentos me estas ignorando. _**

**_El chico bajo la mirada provocando que sus flequillos cubrieran completamente sus ojos no se notaba absolutamente nada y era lo que la mujer había observando chasqueo la lengua y se coloco delante del alzando su rostro. _**

**_— ¿Estas enamorado de Taichi? _**

**_Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, el rubio levanto la cabeza rápidamente completamente sonrojado e incluso humo salía de sus orejas la mujer no menciono absolutamente nada lo presentía; sabía perfectamente que su amor con Yamato Ishida no era nada menor ni nada más que una farsa completamente; trago seco y suspiro bajando la mirada. _**

**_—Lo sabía… _**

**_— ¿Qué sabias?... eso… no es posible por favor… Sora somos dos chicos… solo me tome de sorpresa… yo… _**

**_—Cállate, tu no sentías celos de que yo fuera amiga de Tai; tu sentías celos de que yo pasara más tiempo con él que tu. ¿Recuerdas los celos que hacías cada vez que lo veías salir con Mimi cuando regresaba de los estados unidos? O quizás cuando lo veías jugar con Daisuke futbol; o con Ken, ¡Incluso con tu hermano! Es obvio que amabas era a Tai no a mi Yamato… _**

**_—Sora, estas confundida. _**

**_— ¡No él confundido aquí eres tú! ¡Maldición! —grito a todo pulmón, la mayoría de las personas que pasaron la giraron a ver bastante sorpresivos mientras el rubio apretaba fuertemente sus manos —. Yamato, si no me amas esto se acaba. _**

**_—Espera Sora… yo… te… _**

**_—No, tu amas a Taichi y si no se lo dices lo vas a perder —dice por lo bajo dándose la vuelta bajando su mirada —. Lo siento; fue mi error el no darme cuenta de todo… esto se acabo Yamato Ishida… _**

**_— ¡Sora! _**

Me tire en el mueble lanzando un largo suspiro.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Sora Takenouchi; cuando el resto de universitarias se enteraron de nuestro rompimiento todas quisieron salir conmigo yo claro que aceptaba no tenía claro mis sentimientos. Presentía que era simplemente celos de Sora porque la verdad me había asombrado lo bien que se veía Taichi en una pantalla grande, mordí mi labio inferior. Maldición si lo amaba.

Comencé a recordar la noche que llegue a esa conclusión; e incluso no le hable por semanas cuando accidentalmente había besado a Mimi; la chica no había dicho absolutamente nada y el se había disculpado hasta con flores esa vez escuche a Mimi reír y decir por lo bajo "**_No te preocupes, se a quien amas tu_**" Mimi sabía algo y eso me molestaba completamente; decidí romper toda tensión y llamarla esa misma noche suerte que ella estaba aquí en Japón.

**_—Buenas, de la casa Yamato se encuentra Mimi —pregunto con un susurro aquel hombre mientras sujetaba fuertemente la almohada que estaba delante de él. _**

**_— ¡Yamato! ¡¿Qué extraño que llames?! ¿Necesitas algo? _**

**_Del otro lado del silencio se había hecho un profundo silencio incomodo, la mujer del otro lado se mordió el labio y se aclaro la garganta. _**

**_— ¿Yama-chan? _**

**_—Mimi; ¿De quién está enamorado Tai? —fue directo al grano; la chica que estaba del otro lado se mordió el labio y miro a la persona que estaba cerca de ella para que la ayudara; mandándole miradas de suplicas a Koushiro que en esos momentos se encontraba visitándola. _**

**_—Lo siento Yama; no te puedo decir —dice por lo bajo del otro lado se escucha un silencio prolongado — Yamato… si él no te lo dice no tengo porque meterme en su relación… _**

**_— ¡Es mi mejor amigo y no me puede decir de quien está enamorado! ¡No me digas! ¡Sora! _**

**_—No —contesto rápidamente pero sabía que había cometido un error, se volvió a morder el labio y suspiro —. No es Sora… Yamato por favor deja que el mismo te lo diga cuando esté listo no es fácil para Taichi decirlo sabes que él es… _**

**_—¿Es que? _**

**_—Orgulloso —le mando una mirada de agradecimiento a su pelirrojo amigo que le había escrito la palabra en un papel y esta la leyó cuando el rubio pregunto; del otro lado un chasquido de lengua se había escuchado —. Lo siento… _**

**_—No te preocupes, gracias igual… ¿sabes… necesito hablar con alguien? ¿Puedes ser tú? _**

**_—Lo siento Yama-chan, estoy en una cita con Koushiro y no puedo siquiera moverme —dice divertida viendo el sonrojo de su mejor amigo. _**

**_— ¡No me des más explicaciones! —dice colgando rápidamente. _**

No volví a llamar, de hecho ni siquiera me atreví a llamar a la casa de los Izumi, preguntándome si Koushiro quizás estaba. Pero no me resistí totalmente si esos dos estaban en una cita y Mimi no se podía ni mover no me quería imaginar lo que estaban haciendo; suspire. Luego de eso intente llamar a otra persona alguien que entendiera como me siento, pero… ¿Quién podría ser? Hablar con Gabumon, no estábamos demasiado lejos y abrir la puerta del digimundo seria fastidioso; los mocosos nuevos tampoco Daisuke era demasiado pegado a Taichi cosa que de cierta manera me molestaba; la pelimorada tampoco… es demasiado chillona quizás Ken; me llevo bien con él…

Tal vez había cometido un error; no debí haber llamado pero al saber que alguien tenía mi mismo problema me alegraba demasiado; ese día tome el directorio buscando el numero de su casa; si que era demasiado popular pero ciertamente me sentía mejor de esta forma; me senté de nuevo en la cama y marque. Como me arrepiento.

**_Se escuchaba un teléfono sonar en toda la casa, el rubio estaba bastante desesperado del otro lado no sabía ni siquiera que moscas estaba pasando no había absolutamente nadie; de repente recordó que ese chico les había dejado su teléfono celular que sus padres le habían regalado; lo tomo y marco rápidamente un silencio prolongado se hizo, sonaba simplemente aquel sonido que decía que estaba timbrando. _**

**_—Bu…bueno —se escucho la voz entrecortada del otro lado; el rubio levanto una ceja al notar que el chico hablaba realmente bajo. _**

**_— ¿Ken? —pregunto. _**

**_— ¿Ishida-san? —dijo rápidamente pero un rebelde gemido escapo de sus labios, el rubio se sonrojo completamente pero del otro lado escuchaba una risa conocida e incluso bajos gemidos y la voz agitada y entrecortada de aquel chico. _**

**_—Estas… ¿ocupado? _**

**_—Al…algo —volvió a decir — ¿Te… te puedo ayudar en algo Ishida-san? _**

**_—Ken… ¿estás con Daisuke? _**

**_Un silencio sonó; del otro lado se escuchaba una fuerte carcajada hasta podría jurar que escuchaba gemidos de placer, su mano tembló un poco quería seguir hablando pero ya había preguntado algo que era obviamente verdad; si lo hubiera pasado de alto quizás solo hubiera dicho que venían de hacer ejercicio. _**

**_—Es… estábamos en el gimnasio —mintió rápidamente; pero Yamato no se creyó ni una sola palabra. _**

**_—Supongo que lo que te iba a preguntar ya me lo respondiste —comento Yamato, del otro lado otro silencio se prolongo — ¿me haces un favor? Pregúntale a Daisuke… ¿A quién ama Taichi? _**

**_— ¿Taichi-san? … vale… —un gemido entrecortado se escucho, el rubio volvió a quitar el teléfono de su oreja pero al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener distancia, ciertamente era algo que le molestaba; le molestaba demasiado. _**

**_Volvió a abrir los ojos escuchando unas palabras era obviamente la voz de Daisuke y no estaba hablando realmente tranquilo su voz se escuchaba incluso más agitada que la ajena._**

**_—Ishida-san… Daisuke dijo que no fastidiara que él no era cupido de nadie… —una vena se le hincho en la frente de Yamato. _**

**_— ¡Yo no le estoy diciendo que sea mi cupido! —grito desesperado. _**

**_—Lo… lo siento… —se excuso rápidamente; el rubio chasqueo la lengua fastidiado hubiera preferido hablar directamente con él._**

**_— ¡Disfruten su velada! —volvió a gritar. _**

**_— ¡Gracias! —escucho del otro lado la efusividad de Daisuke colgó el teléfono y lo tiro en su almohada para tirarse en la cama de su habitación cerrando los ojos; le fastidiaba ese sujeto de sobremanera, los celos lo devoraban pero por fin sabia que el tenia algo con aquel peli azul; por lo menos no estaba enamorado de su Taichi. _**

Recordar eso en realidad me daba nauseas, quien iba a pensar que Daisuke iba a ser el seme en la relación de esos dos… pero algo que en realidad me daba demasiado miedo era entre la mía y Taichi; seguramente yo iba a ser el seme… o no… suspire y en todas las vacaciones he pasado ciertamente mirando revistas pornográficas para gay, en internet he estado investigando e incluso me he vuelto fanático de los mangas y animes Yaoi, no pensé que todo esto resultara tan interesante. Podría ser que algunos les daban asco pero yo no era gay ¡Estaba 100% seguro! Solo que… me enamoro la personalidad de mi mejor amigo; solo él me gusta…

Debía prepararme mentalmente para cuando Taichi llegara, debía estar completamente concentrado, debía saber perfectamente lo que iba a decir e incluso arreglar completamente la casa; estaba hecha un desastre no había pensado en otra cosa más que en él… cosa que me molestaba. Suspire y me iba a dignar a levantarme del mueble, había terminado otra serie y la verdad los créditos e incluso la canción me la sabia; reí divertido quien iba a pensar que me quedara enredando tanto en eso.

Estire mi cuerpo y coloque mis pantuflas mientras me dirigía hacia el baño; entrando para tomar una buena ducha mi cuerpo yacía completamente desnudo dentro de la ducha mis mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas y mi cabello húmedo caía por mi cuello, sentía que mis manos acariciaban todo mi ser y de un momento a otro mordí mi labio; imaginarlo solo a él, con migo era lo último que me faltaba estaba locamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo; y para rematar ¡Era hombre! Sin duda Sora tenía completamente la razón… la tenía demasiado.

Salí del cuarto de baño, siempre que tomaba uno me debía refrescar con mi bebida favorita; al entrar a la sala mis ojos se abrieron de par en par; mi boca bajo hacia el suelo y mis ojos no podían divisar lo que ciertamente estaba observando ahí… esta mi perdición.

Sentado con mi último refresco en la boca, saboreando lentamente mi fascinación; el sudor bajaba por su frente mientras se quitaba tranquilamente aquella tira azul que siempre se colocaba en su cabeza para sostener sus gafas, estaba mirando el computador; fascinado con una sonrisa en sus labios; mi cuerpo se petrifico, mis mejillas se tornaron completamente rosadas mi cuerpo no se movió de donde estaba… el estaba… ¡Estaba viendo mis cosas!

—Wow —fue lo único que salió de sus labios; me molesto.

— ¿Qué crees que haces revisando mis cosas imbécil? —Pregunte ciertamente molesto — ¡Y encima te tomas mi refresco! —su mirada se dirigió a mí, luego la bajo por todo mi cuerpo sentía que me comía levemente; lo vi levantarse con el refresco en la mano caminando a paso lento pase mi vista por toda la habitación sus maletas en el suelo; y sus zapatos completamente regados no tenia suéter y ciertamente se veía realmente fascinante — ¿Qué… que crees que haces?

— ¿Qué más? Ir a saludarte —dio un paso hacia atrás sosteniendo la pared, estaba atrapado; Taichi dejo caer el refresco luego de colocarlo en sus labios, mis manos temblaron y se dirigieron hacia su pecho para quitarlo del medio pero se había aferrado demasiado a mí, sus manos estaban en la pared sin dejarme escapatoria estaba entre la espada y la pared; en este caso o era golpear al valor y hacerlo reaccionar frente a la amistad o rendirme a sus pies.

—Taichi… tengo calor… necesito algo de beber —lo vi sonreír sin abrir su boca y me beso; sus labios estaban completamente húmedos pero algo estaba bajando por mi garganta; aquel refresco que había mantenido en sus labios, en su boca en esos momentos estaba bajando dentro de mi cuerpo, se sentía fresco; maravilloso… no sentía nada mas que no fuera reacciones; mis piernas flaquearon un poco pero él me sujeto mi cintura; y de nuevo me beso.

Me aferre lo suficiente a sus hombros cuando profundizo el beso era suave dulce una simple caricia con su lengua me hacia volar hacia todas partes; sus manos tomaron mis glúteos y me levanto gemí; pero no se escucho aquello había quedado en sus labios, en su boca mis gemidos e incluso yo en esos momentos era totalmente de Taichi, no había nada más que decir… yo le pertenecía.

Me tiro en el mueble, y quito mi toalla rápidamente; me sonrojo demasiado para ser verdad rápidamente había tapado mi parte baja parecía una niña; él me miro a decir verdad sus ojos me causaron completamente impresión, lujuria. Estaba lleno de ella.

Quito lentamente mis manos y comenzó a besar mi mejilla; mi cuello y luego a descender no paraba mis gemidos, eran como si estuviera soñando despierto; estaba soñando con lo que he deseado desde que descubrí mis sentimientos hacer el amor con Taichi, y lo presentía… la parte sumisa había sido yo.

—Tranquilo —susurro sobre los besos estaba en mis pezones comenzando a pellizcarlos lentamente, buscaba la forma de tapar mis gemidos eran demasiados y estaba de una manera claramente avergonzado —. No —dijo rápidamente cuando cubrí mi boca —. Me gustan… los gemidos de Yamato me gustan demasiado.

Le creí; a sus labios creí ciegamente que le gustaban mis gemidos no mencione absolutamente nada cuando él siguió con su labor, acariciando, besando e incluso pellizcando mi cuerpo, dejo una línea de baba por todo mi cuerpo como si marcara algo que le perteneciese solo él; gemí demasiado fuerte; mordí mi labio demasiado un pequeño hilo de sangre había bajado por este al sentir mi miembro dentro de su boca; se veía gustoso, chupándolo, disfrutando de este… Taichi…era demasiado bueno no… era porque era Taichi el que lo estaba haciendo.

—Tai…Taichi… Ah… espera… Agh…

No menciono nada y siguió con su trabajo, sentía palpitar mi miembro, su lengua bajaba y subía por el completamente su mano estaba apretando demasiado mis testículos cuando comenzó a palpitar de nuevo.

— ¡Taichi! ¡Me vengo! ¡Ah!

Lo vi sonreír cuando su rostro e incluso mi estomago quedo cubierto completamente de aquello, me alarme demasiado y dirigí una mano a su mejilla, el lamio lentamente me dedo para luego tomar el seme con su mano; lo observaba y más cuando me hizo levantarme y me volteo rápidamente, no sabía lo que estaba pensando; ¿_Qué era lo que quería hacer_?

— ¡AH! —gemí fuerte… demasiado sus dedos… dos de sus dedos estaban dentro de mi; estaban entrando, saliendo y sin duda se movían de distintas formas allá adentro; dolía… demasiado para ser verdad apreté fuertemente el sofá pero algo se encendió dentro de mí, movía mi trasero lentamente y escuchaba la carcajada seca de Taichi; me moleste pero no dije absolutamente nada.

—Te encontré, punto G —escuche que decía mientras metía otro de sus dedos, me alarme demasiado pero se sentía tan bien, no me importaba lo que metiera allí dentó era demasiado, me gustaba; era un placer que no conocía en otra parte, sentí que su otra mano se dirigía a mi delantera; apreté mas fuerte el mueble y gemí alto, mirando con mis ojos llorosos de reojo a aquel hombre concentrado con una sonrisa de lado; disfrutaba de aquello, pero yo también lo estaba haciendo — Yamato… ¿quieres seguir con esto? —escuche hablar a Tai, mire de reojo pero ahora el me estaba mirando seriamente su rostro se notaba agitado y sus mejillas sonrojadas era la primera vez que la cara de Taichi me pareció tan hermosa y encantadora.

—Si… a mí me gusta Taichi por eso dejo hacer esto porque mi cuerpo es el cuerpo de Taichi — ¿Qué había dicho? Ni siquiera yo lo sabia pero eso fue lo último que había sentido cuando me volvió a besar, sentía sus labios realmente cálidos y sus manos sujetaban fuertemente mis mejillas, estaba sonrojado, acelerado y sin duda me gustaba… el me gustaba demasiado —. Taichi… —lo llame lentamente cuando se dio la vuelta para sacar un tarro de su mochila, note lo que era y me sonroje, demasiado.

—Con esto, no te dolerá… te lo prometo —escuche que había dicho, vacio una cantidad en su mano y comenzó a colocarla en mi entrada, gemí y sujete fuertemente los hombros de Taichi; él se agacho lentamente y me beso de nuevo mis ojos comenzaban a llorar, las lagrimas salían por el dolor; era realmente fuerte aquello era realmente doloroso, sus labios pasaron por todo mi rostro repartiendo besos, lentos y dulces. Sonreí… me gustaba sentirme de esta manera, Taichi me gustaba más de la cuenta.

Comencé a mover mis caderas, cosa que lo animo a que él se comenzara a mover al principio era doloroso pero… luego todo había cambiado completamente, sus penetradas eran demasiado, era excitante me gustaba; me estaba gustando demasiado. El vaivén de los dos en aquel mueble me hacía sentir demasiado bien; sus caderas eran realmente frágiles sujetaba mi cintura y seguía profundizando mas; gemía, pedía mas y sin duda aferraba mis uñas al cuerpo desnudo de mi acompañante, nos dirigimos miradas de lujuria satisfacción e incluso de algunas cosas más; no soporte mas y me aferre mas a él; había terminado sentado en su cuerpo cabalgando con aquello, consiguiendo lo que buscaba profundizar, aquello.

Las horas pasaron y seguimos en lo nuestro; el baño, la cocina, el cuarto, el cuarto de Taichi, la biblioteca, casi lo hacíamos también en el balcón si no fuera porque lo jale hacia el sofá de la sala de nuevo; alrededor de todo el día habíamos terminado en mi cama completamente arropados, desnudos e incluso teníamos mi aire acodiciando encima por tener nuestro cuerpo completamente lleno de sudor; Taichi me giro a ver, sentía su mirada realmente penetrante, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas e incluso respiraba agitadamente.

—Yamato…

—Hn —conteste bastante agitado, sentí una mano en mi mejilla y abrí lentamente los ojos mirándolo, me sonrió y se acerco para besarme de nuevo.

—Mimi me dijo que la llamaste preguntando a ver a quien amaba, e incluso Daisuke me dijo también.

—Ese par de chismosos…

— ¿Todavía lo quieres saber? —me pregunto, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y si no me amaba a mí, si amaba a otra persona… no lo podía soportar no mi corazón… —Te amo, Yamato Ishida. Te he amado siempre.

—Taichi… Yo también te amo Yagami Taichi.

Y así había comenzado el mejor verano que había podido tener, luego de decir nuestros sentimientos nos fundimos en un profundo beso; Sora tenia la razón amaba a Taichi Yagami y él a mí.

**·· FIN ··**

* * *

Y aquí estoy yo con un pequeño fic de Taito; amo a esa curiosa he hermosa pareja *·* se me hacen realmente sexys –babas- y bueno había comenzado a ver Digimon no hace algunas horas y he decidido ¡tengo que hacer un fic de esos dos! Y aquí está.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! *$* y babearan como yo.


End file.
